Biologi Sialan!
by haemoglobinwu
Summary: Perjuangan Zhang He ngadapin ujian Biologi, gaje, norak, ancur, abal, ga nyambung, ngaco, ga masuk akal, dan sederet nama ga manis lainnya patut disematkan di fic ini! No OC, no pairing.. Mind to Read n Review?


**DW Charas are belong to KOEI**

**The story is mine XD**

**.  
**

**.  
**

I dedicate this fic to Tsuru-chan a.k.a Saika Tsuruhime, gomeen yaa ga bs mnuhin pmintaannya Tsuru-chan bwt lanjutin fic Guan Ping x Xing Cai sblm tgl 7 Mei, soalnya galau wa udh prgi entah kmna, jdi blm ada ide nerusinnya, gomeeenn.. -,- Wa ganti sama ini aja y, soalny lgi musim ujian yah ^^ smg bsa m'hibur.. Bwt Marisa-neechan, hiks, makasi supportnya, wa bener-bener merasa (sangat) berhutang (*- Gan Ningnya blm jadi-jadi) bwt sementara gmn kalo yang ni dulu? Hope u like it XD

This fic is based on authors true story yang udah dimodifikasi sana sini hehehe, well, enjoy..!

* * *

Biologi ooh.. Biologi.. Betapa susahnya menghafal mata pelajaran yang satu itu, banyak nama-nama aneh yang bikin lidah keseleo, butuh waktu lama untuk meluruskannya! Bayangkan saja, untuk menjelaskan jenisnya saja ada namanya regnum, divisio, genus, ordo, famili, species dan entah nama hantu (?) apalagi yang bikin kepala pusing! Belum lagi nama-nama bendanya yang bisa bikin lidah dan otak semaput!

Zhang He, sebagai siswa dengan kemampuan otak pas-pas an (pas ngapalin malah jadi lupa) tentu saja kelabakan. Prinsipnya aja "banyak ngapal banyak lupa, ga ngapal ga lupa, ayeey.." Yah, seperti itulah yang diajarkan suhu-nya yang beda kelas, kapten Gan Ning! Tapi walau bagaimanapun, sebagai siswa yang baik, Zhang He tetap berusaha untuk jujur dalam menghadapi ujian akhir itu. Zhang He bertekad tidak akan bikin jimat kalo ga lupa, dan tidak akan nyontek kalo ga kepaksa. Masalahnya, biasanya Zhang He pasti akan membuka jimat karena 98% dia bakal lupa hapalannya, dan dia juga harus selalu terpaksa nyontek ke Cao Pi pas waktu mo abis karena masih banyak jawaban yang bolong-bolong. Itu juga kalo Cao Pi-nya lagi baek, kalo dianya lagi bete Zhang He malah disambit pake karet hapusan!

Tapi buat ujian kali ini, Zhang He bertekad, akan jujur, beneran, jujur, suer.. Motifnya? Supaya bisa dapet perhatian dari kak Xu Huang, senior idolanya! Soalnya kak Xu Huang suka sama anak yang jujur. Dia yang langsung bilang ke Zhang He pas ketemu habis rapat OSIS kemaren. Makanya Zhang He ga nyariin kapten Gan Ning buat minta wangsit. So mulai sekarang Zhang He berusaha menghapal nama-nama hantu itu satu persatu di balkon kamarnya,

"Gymnospermae, itu tumbuhan berbiji terbuka, Angiospermae itu tumbuhan berbiji tertutup.." Lalu terdengar lagu India yang diputer tetangga sebelah, Kuch Kuch Hota Haee.. Otomatis apalan Zhang He jadi ngaco,

"Lah kalo kuch kuch hota hae itu tumbuhan berbiji gimana yak?"

Tuh kan? Jadi error begitu, Zhang He jadi sebel sama itu orang om Jia Xu, si tetangga yang didakwa menyanyikan lagu India tadi dengan suara cemprengnya itu. Zhang He pun membawa bukunya masuk kamar dan nutup pintu rapat-rapat. Entah kebetulan atau apa om Jia Xu juga tiba-tiba berhenti nyanyi, Zhang He misuh-misuh. Sudahlah, sekarang coba yang lain lagi deh,

"Setelah terjadinya penyerbukan, inti generatif serbuksari akan membelah menjadi dua sel sperma. Satunya membuahi sel telur untuk membentuk zigot, yang lain menyatu dengan kedua inti sel membentuk endosperma." Tapi menurut ingatannya Zhang He adalah: " Sel sperma dan sel telur membentuk buah bernama zigot?"

Nah kan? Kok makin aneh ya? Zhang He garuk-garuk kepala. Satu-satunya yang nempel di kepala Zhang He adalah tentang metamorfosis, itupun cuma metamorfosis ulat menjadi kupu-kupu! Telur → larva → pupa (kepompong oi) → imago alias kupu-kupu deh, mantap kan? Tapi kalo yang lain.. Hhh.. Akhirnya Zhang He memutuskan untuk menelepon Cao Pi.

"Halo..?"

"Halo? Cao Pi yah?"

"Kenapa lagi lo, He?"

"Ng.. Kamu udah belajar buat ujian besok kah?"

"Kenapa emang?"

"Mm, belajar bareng yuk,"

"Gue udah belajar dan gue sekarang sibuk, belajar sendiri napa?"

"Susah ngapalinnya Pi.."

"Ya itu sih salah di elo nya, gimana bisanya lo aja deh, udah dulu ya, gue sibuk."

PLEK! TUUT..TUUT..

Zhang He sedih, ternyata Cao Pi ga mau belajar bareng. Kemudian Zhang He membawa bukunya. Tujuannya adalah rumah Guo Jia, niat? Apalagi kalo bukan belajar bareng? Ngg.. Sekalian ngeliatin Guo Jia juga sih, abisnya Guo Jia kan cakep.. Tuk.. Tuk.. Tuk.. Zhang He ngetok palanya sendiri, niat harus lurus! Yak, berangkat menuju rumah Guo Jia. Zhang He mengengkol sepeda mininya ke rumah Guo Jia.

"Guo Jiaa," Panggil Zhang He di depan pagar rumah Guo Jia.

"Iya," balas Guo Jia dari dalem rumah.

"Main yuk,"

"..."

Kaya iklan yah? Tapi kalimat terakhir Zhang He ga dibales sama Guo Jia.

"Guo Jiaa, Guo Jiaa.."

"Apaan?"

"Mmh, belajar bareng yuk, ada yang ga aku ngerti.."

Guo Jia buka pintu, bawa-bawa sepeda balapnya,

"Aku mau ke rumah Cao Pi, katanya baru beli game Dynasty Warriors 7 Xtreme Legend! Dia ngajakin aku buat nyoba itu game.. Kamu mo ikut?"

"Mau! Eh tapi.." Zhang He tiba-tiba sadar akan niat sucinya, dia kan mau belajar? "Memangnya Guo Jia ga belajar buat besok?"

"Udah tadi, jadi ga nih?"

"Ngg.. Ga deh, lain kali aja.." Zhang He kecewa untuk kedua kalinya. Guo Jia kasian juga melihatnya,

"Ato ga kamu ke rumahnya Zhao Yun aja belajarnya, dia kan jago hapalan.. Sudah dulu ya.." Guo Jia cabut bersama sepedanya. Zhang He hanya bisa memandang kepergian Guo Jia. Tiba-tiba dua makhluk muncul dikiri kanan Zhang He,

_Malaikat Zhang He_: jangan ragu, Zhang He, kamu coba aja ke rumah Zhao Yun, anaknya kan baik..

_Setan Zhang He_: alaah, ga usah repot, masa harus ke kelurahan sebelah cuma gara-gara pelajaran aneh itu? Mending lo jimatin aja kaya biasa!

Zhang He: (bingung)

_Malaikat Zhang He_: jangaan, kamu sudah berjanji kan? Jangan melanggar janji, dosa!

_Setan Zhang He_: dosa lo kan udah banyak juga, nanggung lah..

Zhang He: (ngetok-ngetok kepala sendiri)

_Malaikat Zhang He_: yakinkan hatimu wahai kupu-kupu indah! Zhao Yun yang ganteng pasti mau membantumu belajar Geografi!

_Setan Zhang He_: dasar dodol, belajar Geografi? Bukannya besok tu ujiannya Akuntansi yak?

Zhang He: (jawsdrop, besok ujiannya kan Biologi! Ni setan ma malaikat dua-duanya ga bener!) Walau hujan uang atopun angin sepoi-sepoi menghalangiku, aku akan tetap teguh menuju rumah Zhao Yun yang ganteng!

_Setan Zhang He_: (jawsdrop, bilang aja lo mo ngecengin Zhao Yun juga, katanya dalam hati)

Kemudian dua makhluk gaje itu menghilang. Zhang He mengayuh sepedanya menuju kelurahan Shu.

Setelah mendaki gunung dan melewati lembah (loh?) Akhirnya Zhang He sampai di kelurahan Shu. No 7, nah itu dia rumah Zhao Yun. Zhang He memarkir sepedanya dan memanggil Zhao Yun, "Zhao Yun.."

Tapi yang keluar malah adeknya, Jiang Wei (*kapan kalian jadi kakak adeekk? tampar authornya!), "Kak Zhao Yun lagi ke rumahnya kak Ma Chao, kak. Ada apa ya?"

"Oh? Ga ada di rumah ya?" Aduuh adeknya kok juga cakep sih? Jantung Zhang He berdebar-debar. Imut banget ni anak, ga ada kakaknya ngecengin adeknya juga bole la, pikirnya. Tampang Zhang He pasti sudah kaya elang ngeliatin ayam! Soalnya Jiang Wei rada-rada ngeri liatnya. Kakaknya kok bisa punya temen cewe aneh kaya gini, perhatiaaan sodara-sodara, dalam pandangan Jiang Wei yang masih polos itu Zhang He adalah seorang cewe!

"Memangnya ada perlu apa sama kak Zhao Yun, kak?"

"Nngg.. Tadinya mau belajar bareng, soalnya ada yang mau kutanyakan.."

"Tanya apa?" (laah ni anak malah pengen tau)

"Pelajaran yang mo diujiankan besok, susah banget ngapalinnya, eh, ato jangan-jangan kamu bisa bantuin kakak?" kata Zhang He.

"Bantuin? Caranya?"

"Gini, kakak kan tadinya udah sempat baca, nah, trus kamunya coba cocokin yang kakak ucapin sama yang ada di buku yah.."

"Boleh," Jiang Wei membolak-balik buku Zhang He, keningnya berkerut, pelajaran apa ini?

"Ehm, mulai ya, apabila sel telur dan sperma bertemu maka akan terjadi pembuahan.."

"Kakak, dimana-mana telur itu tidak akan pernah menghasilkan buah, dan buah itu ga ada hubungannya sama telur! Kakak ini gimana sih? Sudah SMP tapi itu aja ga ngerti!" Jiang Wei malah protes dan nyeramahin Zhang He. Zhang He otomatis bengong. Ni anak cakep-cakep kok galak ya?

"Eh, tapi itu kan emang proses terjadinya kehidupan.."

"Kakak, buah ya buah, asalnya dari tumbuhan. Kalo telur asalnya dari ayam, nah ayam itu hewan. Tumbuhan dan hewan itu jelas beda banget, kakak payah ni.. lagian kata guruku kehidupan itu dasarnya dari teori, banyak teorinya, salah satunya teori Darwin, inget ga kak?" Darwin? Sapa tuh? Apakah dia keren? Pikiran Zhang He malah kemana-mana. Lalu akhirnya ia menyadari kesalahannya telah bertanya pelajaran kelas 8 pada anak kelas 5 SD!

Lagi gitu tiba-tiba Cao Pi lewat sama sepedanya, dibelakangnya ada Guo Jia sama sepeda balapnya juga,

"Oi He, jadi belajarnya?" tanya Cao Pi.

"I..Iya. Zhao Yunnya lagi ga dirumah.." Guo Jia kasian lagi liatnya. "Gue pengen bantu He, tapi gue lagi ada perlu ni, gini aja He, kamu coba kerumahnya Zhou Yu deh, tadi gue telepon ada di rumah kok.." Guo Jia ngasi alternatif pemecahan masalah Zhang He. Zhang He berbinar, "Makasih, Guo Jia.. Kamu emang baik.." Sementara Guo Jia udah jauh ngayuh sepedanya sama Cao Pi. Setelah bilang makasi sama Jiang Wei juga, Zhang He melanjutkan perjuangan menuju rumahnya Zhou Yu di kompleks Wu.

Di jalan Zhang He bertemu Sima Shi yang jalan terburu-buru, Zhang He pun manggil Sima Shi,

"Shi.."

"Hm?"

"Ga belajar buat besok?"

"Sebodo.."

"Iiih.. kok gituu?"

"Ga minat sama hapalan, beda jauh sama Matematika!" (*yaiyala Shiii, masa kamu mo ngaliin crustaceae sama palmaceae?)

Dan Sima Shi pun berlalu meninggalkan Zhang He yang masih memandanginya meskipun dari belakang. "Sima Shi, jagoan matematika di sekolah, tampak belakang keren juga deh.." (*hadoooh Zhang Heee, pikiranmu naaak...) Dan Zhang He pun meneruskan tujuan mulianya ke rumah Zhou Yu..

Setibanya disana dan parkir sepeda, lalu Zhang He memanggil dengan lembut, "Zhou Yu.. Zhoouu Yuu.." Ga ada jawaban.

"Zhou Yu.." sampe 15x masih tetep ga jawaban, Zhang He mulai kesel, lalu ngeluarin suara cowonya, "ZHOU YU!"

Pintu kebuka, dan keluarlah pak guru Lu Meng dengan rambut kusut (*=,= rambutnya khan emang kusyut yak?- ditampar Lu Meng) "Zhou-nya lagi tidur siang, ada apa ya?" Tanya Lu Meng saat melihat Zhang He yang buru-buru nutup mulutnya. Astaga, jadi Zhou Yu yang keren itu anaknya pak guru Lu Meng yang terkenal di kalangan guru-guru cewe di sekolah Zhang He itu ya? Baru tau dia.. Tiba-tiba muncul anak kecil di belakang pak guru Lu Meng,

"Papa, ada temannya kak Zhou Yu ya?"

"Iya, apa kakakmu sudah bangun, Xun?" (*jiaaah, beneran bakal disambit gw ni, sejak kapan Lu Xun jadi adeknya Zhou Yu?)

"Belum,"

"Kalo gitu kamu bangunin kakakmu gih, bilang ada temennya, oiya, siapa nama kamu?" tanya Lu Meng ke Zhang He. Zhang ga denger karena lovestruck liat muka imut Lu Xun, sementara yang diliat udah langsung lari ke kamar kakaknya di lantai 2, "Hellooww, kamu yang bengong disana, nama kamu sapaaa?" ulang Lu Meng dengan gajenya.

"Ha..? Zhang He, pak guru.." Aduuh kok pak guru ga inget nama muridnya yang cantik dan baik ini.. Zhang He bego, terang aja dia ga tau, pak Lu Meng khan cuman ngajar di kelas unggul! Sementara Zhang He dari kelas 1 selalu nyaris berada di zona degradasi alias terancam kaga naek kelas, ya terang aja ga kenal pak Lu Mengnya!

"Oke, Zhang He, ayo masuk, kamu tunggu di ruang tamu aja ya, palingan bentar lagi Zhou Yu nya turun." Kata Lu Meng.

"Terima kasih pak.." Zhang He nangkring di kursi ruang tamu sambil liatin poto keluarganya Zhou Yu. Ada pak Lu Meng, istrinya yang cantik, dan dua anaknya, Zhou Yu yang (sangat) keren, dan sapa tadi namanya, oiya Lu Xun yang (super) imut.. Sepertinya 1 keluarga ini terdiri dari orang cakep yang otaknya liquid semua (=,=) Lagi liat-liat gitu tiba-tiba terdengar suara, "Kak, kak, kata kak Zhou Yu tunggu bentar ya, dianya lagi cuci muka.." Tadaaa si imut itu muncul, Zhang He bersorak dalam hati. Ini anak gemesin banget, ga galak kaya adeknya Zhao Yun, pikir Zhang He. Lu Xun beringsut mundur melihat tatapan mupeng Zhang He yang nyaris ngeces-ngeces (lebaaay*dicakar Zhang He).

"Aduuh, ga perlu sampe cuci muka dulu kalo ketemu akyu, Zhou Yu kan udah cakeep.." Tring, tring, Lu Xun jawsdrop. Tapi dia pas mo pergi malah dipanggil Zhang He,

"Eh adik manis, kamu mo kemana?"

"Main."

"Mainnya disini aja, bareng-bareng yah..?"

"Ga ah, kakak khan mo belajar.."

"Oiya.."

"Emang belajar apa sih kak?"

"Biologi.."

"Apa itu? Di sekolahku ga ada pelajaran itu.." Zhang He tepok jidat, dia baru ingat kalo Lu Xun juga masih SD. "Itu bagian dari pelajaran IPA.."

"Oh, IPA, kalo gitu kakak belajar sama kak Zhou Yu aja.. Ah, itu kak Zhou Yu!" tunjuk Lu Xun ke arah Zhou Yu yang masih ngucek-ngucek mata. Pas liat Zhang He acara kucek-kucek matanya Zhou Yu berubah jadi acak-acak rambut (*kenapa Zhou Yu? Zhang He bukan kuntilanak kok-*ditebas Zhou Yu)

"Kamu.. Murid kelas D ya?" tanya Zhou Yu.

"Iyah.. Oiya, namaku Zhang He.."

"Kaya nama cowo.."

"Ng.. gitu deh.." Untung Zhou Yu ga nanya 'kamu cewe pa cowo si?' Menurut matanya Zhou Yu yang ½ mengantuk itu Zhang He adalah cewe!

"Ada perlu apa ya?"

"Ini, mo belajar bersama Zhou Yu, habisnya akyu kesulitan ngapalin bukunya.."

"Oh, Biologi itu ya? Aku tadi sudah belajar sih, tapi kalo kamu mau aku bisa bantuin kamu belajarnya, tapi palingan cuman sampe sore, soalnya aku harus bantuin Sun Ce juga.." (*ha? Abang Zhou Yu, kamu alih profesi jadi guru lesnya Sun Ce?-ditebas Zhou Yu lagi)

"Benarkah? Waah terima kasih Zhou Yu, kamu baik bangeeedd.." Zhang He terlihat seolah-olah ingin memeluk Zhou Yu, tapi Zhou Yu sudah duduk di sofa dengan sukses, dan Zhang He hanya memeluk angin.. Syuuhh...

"Kita belajar disini saja ya, Xun, kamu bisa tolong ambilin buku kakak di atas meja belajar? Tadi masih ditaro disitu, judulnya Biologi.."

"Iya.." Lu Xun dengan patuhnya langsung ngacir ke kamar Zhou Yu ngambilin bukunya (duuh.. senengnya punya adek kaya giniii...*ditonjok Lu Xun karena berisik) Pas udah nemu langsung ngasi ke kakaknya dengan sopan, "Ini bukunya kak.."

"Oke, makasi ya," Zhou Yu ngusap kepala adeknya (hadoooh, mau punya kakak kaya giniiii-*ditendang Zhou Yu karena ribut) "Kamu mo duduk disini juga?" tanya Zhou Yu, sementara Zhang He udah komat-kamit baca doa supaya Lu Xun juga mo duduk deket situ biar pemandangan segernya nambah, tapi,

"Aku mau ke rumah Sun Quan bentar kak, balikin CD game-nya.." Jawab Lu Xun sambil siap-siap pergi. Zhang He kuciwa.

"Oh, ya udah, hati-hati ya, eh ntar kalo ketemu Sun Ce bilangin aku kesananya ntar sore aja.." Kalo Sun Quan itu beneran adeknya Sun Ce yah (*author selamat, ga disambit karena ga ngawur, horeee..)

"Iya, pergi dulu ya kak," Lu Xun pamit ke Zhou Yu dan Zhang He, yang dibalas dengan anggukan Zhou Yu dan mungka memelas Zhang He.

"Jangan lupa pamit sama papa.." (*jiaaa papa Lu Meng—semaput)

"Iyaaa.."

Dan tinggallah Zhang He dan Zhou Yu di ruang tamu itu.

"Kamu itu ngapain? Katanya mau belajar?" tanya Zhou Yu saat melihat Zhang He yang terus menatapnya tak berkedip.

"Iya.." Gimana mo belajar kalo mentornya cakep gini? Pikiran Zhang He langsung berakar serabut (*#%%#$%#)

"Kalo pelajaran hapalan gini kamu harus nyari cara gampang buat ngingatnya.. Misalnya pake contoh.."

"Iya" Akhirnya belajarlah Zhang He dengan tidak tenangnya karena pesona Zhou Yu merusak konsentrasinya. Meskipun dengan susah payah Zhang He pun bisa hapal nama-nama aneh itu dan memahaminya. Zhang He merasa siap untuk ujian besok, setelah bilang makasi ke Zhou Yu dan pamit ke pak guru Lu Meng, Zhang He pun pulang ke rumah dengan riang gembira. Mission Completed!

.

...

.

Dan hari itu datang juga, jam 7.30 semua siswa sudah duduk di bangku masing-masing. Meskipun Zhang He duduk paling depan tepat di depan meja pengawas, tapi dengan otak dan niat yang sudah menjadi akar tunggang, Zhang He tetep pede. Sementara Cao Pi yang duduk di dekat dinding pojokan kelas dengan cueknya nyoret-nyoret dinding bikin aljimatun. Lagian yang ngawas bukan pak Lu Bu ini, tapi pak Huang Zhong yang sering bablas tidur pas ngawas, horeee! Makasi dewa!

Saat kertas ujian sudah dibagikan, tiba-tiba pak Lu Bu yang terkenal killer itu datang, dengan suara sangarnya dia ngomong dari pintu kelas,

"Yang barisan sini, semua pindah ke lokal 1D, cepat!" Katanya sambil nunjuk barisan pojokan, yang artinya barisan yang memuat Cao Pi dan teman-teman sebaris itu harus pindah lokal. Hal ini tentu saja bikin Cao Pi kelimpungan, kenapa? Karena jimatnya ada di dinding, masa harus bawa-bawa dindingnya ke lokal 1D? Cao Pi nempelin tangan ke dinding, tapi terdengar suara pak Lu Bu marahin Ling Tong yang nyeret-nyeret mejanya ke luar kelas,

"Hoi, ngapain kamu bawa-bawa itu meja, hah?"

"Eee, ini mejanya bagus pak, meja lokal 1D kan jelek, nanti kertas LJK saya bolong-bolong.."

"Oke, silakan kamu bawa itu meja sampe ke gedung sebelah dalam waktu 1 menit!"

"What? Plis deh, pak!"

"Tinggalin itu meja berjimat disini ato kamu saya bikin tinggal kelas! Kamu pikir saya ga tau apa?" Dan akhirnya dengan muka memble Ling Tong nyeret tas nya keluar kelas. Cao Pi masih menempel ke dinding sampai pak Lu Bu meihat ke arahnya dan bilang,

"Kamu yang disitu, ngapain kaya tokek di dinding? Mau bawa dindingnya juga?"

"Eee.. Ga kok pak.. Saya cuman mo pamitan.." Lalu Cao Pi langsung ngacir ke lokal 1D. Zhang He menatap iba.

"Nah, yang di lokal ini, semua mejanya di jarak-in lagi!" perintah Lu Bu. Anak-anak itupun geserin mejanya. Setelah puas dengan daerah jajahannya (*what?) pak Lu Bu pun kembali ke kelas 1D dimana dia jadi pengawasnya (*Cao Pi, selamat berjuang..kissu..kissu..). Kemudian ujian serentak dimulai. Zhang He, yang sudah belajar dengan sungguh-sungguh dan sepenuh hati tentu saja dengan lancarnya mampu untuk menjawab keseluruhan soal dengan gemilang. Malah bisa keluar kelas lebih dulu dibanding Zhou Yu, Zhao Yun dan Guo Jia yang di kelas unggul. Lain halnya dengan Cao Pi, dan Ling Tong yang udahlah ketinggalan jimat, diawasin si Lu Bu pula, ck..ck..ck..

.

...

.

Beberapa hari berlalu, dan tiba-tiba ada pengumuman di papan pengumuman sekolah yang berisi:

"KEPADA NAMA-NAMA YANG TERTULIS DIBAWAH INI, DIHARAPKAN DATANG KE KANTOR KEPALA SEKOLAH SETELAH JAM PELAJARAN BERAKHIR!" Zhang He termasuk yang penasaran melihat orang-orang merubung disana ikutan ngintip. Saat kepalanya nyembul di depan itu papan, dia langsung melihat nama ZHANG HE tertulis disana. Ya, urutan ke 7.

7. Zhang He, kelas 8D

Zhang He bingung, kenapa namanya ada disana, eh, ada nama Guan Ping juga, trus Zhou Tai. Lalu Zhang He berkesimpulan kalo nama-nama itu adalah nama yang bakal ikut pagelaran seni perpisahan kelas 9. Akhirnya pas pulang sekolah Zhang He menuju ke ruang Sun Jian, si kepala sekolah.

Saat sampai disana dia melihat ada kapten Gan Ning, wah, kapten ikut pagelaran juga nih, pasti bakalan seru, pikirnya. Namun saat melihat Ling Tong dan Cao Pi, perasaan Zhang He mulai ga enak, jangan-jangan... Setelah lengkap Sun Jian yang juga ditemani guru Biologi pak Liu Bei, guru Matematika pak Sima Yi, dan tentunya wakasek kesiswaan pak Lu Bu mempersilakan mereka semua untuk duduk.

"Kalian dipanggil kesini berkaitan dengan hasil ujian kalian minggu lalu.." Semua diam mendengar kalimat pembuka Sun Jian itu. Sementara Zhang He berpikir keras kenapa dia bisa ikut dipanggil, padahal dia khan ga berkasus kaya Cao Pi atau Ling Tong. "Kalian adalah yang nilainya berada di bawah rata-rata yang disyaratkan untuk lulus, untuk mata pelajaran Biologi dan Matematika." Lanjut Sun Jian. What, Zhang He makin ga ngerti, Matematika? Meskipun ga jago tapi Zhang He yakin nilainya diatas 65! Dia khan udah belajar seharian dirumahnya Sima Shi, dan pak Sima Yi tau itu! Dan Zhang He bisa ngerjain semua soalnya! Dan pengawasnya yang waktu itu bu Yue Ying tau itu! What's the probs maaan?

"Gan Ning, Cai Mao, Liu Qi, dan Guan Ping, kalian gagal di Matematika." Nah kan? Aku ga gagal, pikir Zhang He. Tunggu, itu barusan Matematika, ujiannya kan sebelum Biologi, ja..jadi..

"Cao Pi, Ling Tong, Zhou Tai, dan Zhang He, kalian gagal di Biologi." Nada datar Sun Jian bagaikan petir menyambar-nyambar di telinga Zhang He. BIOLOGI? Ga, GA MUNGKIN! Aku kan udah belajar sama Zhou Yu! Dan aku ngerjainnya jauh lebih cepet dibanding pas ujian Matematika! Zhang He berkata dalam hati. Akhirnya Zang He memberanikan diri bertanya,

"Maaf pak, ng.. seingat saya ujian Biologinya saya bisa jawab kok pak.."

"Hm? Kamu Zhang He ya?" tanya Sun Jian.

"Iya pak.."

"Khusus kamu malah ga ada nilai, makanya kamu masuk daftar buat ujian ulang."

"Ha? Ga ada nilai? Maksudnya pak?"

"Iya, ga ada nilai, kertas ujian kamu ga ada!"

"Ta..tapi saya ngumpul kok pak, tanya aja sama pak Huang Zhong.." Zhang He bersikukuh.

"Pak Jian, sebenarnya ada satu kertas ujian yang ga ada identitasnya, tapi sepertinya itu bukan punya Zhang He, mungkin punya Zhong Hui.." pak Liu Bei angkat bicara.

"Kenapa kamu berasumsi begitu?" tanya Sun Jian.

"Soalnya nilainya 100, waktu itu Zhong Hui memang datang terlambat, mungkin dia lupa mengisi datanya.." lanjut pak Liu Bei. Sementara Zhang He merasa kalo kertas ujian yang sedang jadi topik itu adalah miliknya,

"Maaf pak, saya bisa lihat kertasnya?" Liu Bei ngasiin ke Sun Jian. Saat melihatnya Zhang He langsung tau dari cara ngebulatin lingkaran-lingkarannya kalo itu kertas ujian adalah miliknya!

"Pak, itu punya saya.."

"Hm? Kamu punya bukti kalo kertas ini punya kamu?" tanya Liu Bei sambil angkat kertas ujian itu.

"Liat pak, itu cara ngebulatinnya persis sama cara saya.."

"Tapi itu ga cukup buat ngejelasin kalo kertas ujian itu punya kamu, Zhang He, kalau gitu saya coba tes soal ke 15, soalnya "Hubungan makhluk hidup berikut yang membentuk simbiosis mutualisme adalah a) kutu rambut dengan manusia, b) tanaman anggrek dengan pohon mangga, c) tanaman benalu dengan tanaman inang, d) tanaman kacang dengan bakteri Rhizobium sp" Nah, yang mana yang kamu jawab waktu itu?" pak Liu Bei tetep ga percaya kalo itu beneran kertas ujiannya Zhang He.

"Mampus gue, aduh apaan yang gue bikin hari itu ya? Udah lewat sekian hari dia baru nanya. Sialan ni pak Liu Bei, pake acara ngetes segala, udah jelas itu kertas punya gue! Cih!" gerutu Zhang He dalam hati.

"Jawaban nya apa?" Ulang pak Liu Bei.

"A" jawab Zhang He sekenanya.

"Betul kan pak Jian, jawabannya beda sama yang dia bikin di kertas ini, disini dia bikin D, jadi ini berarti bener punyanya Zhong Hui." Kata pak Liu Bei yang diiringi anggukan Sun Jian. Zhang He menganga, cuman gara-gara satu soal pak Liu Bei langsung ngambil kesimpulan kaya gitu? What the..!

"Saya dari awal ga percaya Zhang He yang bikin ini pak, soalnya nilai Biologinya ga jauh dari angka bebek berenang (*maksudnya kepala 2) dan bangku kebalik (*maksudnya angka 4)" tambah pak Liu Bei dengan sadisnya. Zhang He serasa mau nangis,

"Tapi pak, itu beneran punya sayaaa.."

Anak-anak yang lain cuman ngeliatin doank tanpa bisa bantu apa-apa, soalnya mereka juga ga yakin itu kertas ujian punyanya Zhang He.

"Maaf Zhang He, tapi kamu ga punya bukti buat buktiin kalo kertas ini beneran punya kamu." Kata-kata bijak Sun Jian meluluhlantakkan hati Zhang He, tapi walaupun sudah ber-puppy eyes tetep aja ga ada yang percaya. Akhirnya dengan pasrah tapi tak rela terpaksalah Zhang He menerima kenyataan sepahit empedu itu (*kaya apa rasanya? Wa sendiri belum pernah nyoba =,=) Dan keputusan akhirnya adalah mereka berdelapan harus mengulang ujian untuk mata pelajaran yang gagal itu hari Sabtu depan. Reaksi Zhang He? "MAMMPUUUUSSS!"

...

.

.

**-the end-**

.

.

Hehehe.. Begitulah, bwt minna-san smua yang bakal ujian, jangan lupa ngisi identitasnya sebelum ngerjain soal ujian yah, soalnya itu fatal banget, pada ga mw bernasib kaya Zhang He n Cao Pi khan? So, yang teliti yah, n jangan tegang, bajay pasti berlalu koq ^^ piss

Review? ^0^


End file.
